I Didn't Fall in Love, I Backflipped Into It
by ProfessionalObssesor
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a new student at Fairy Tail Academy. but when she meets a pink- sorry, salmon haired boy, she hopes to get to know him better, but after they meet, he completely forgets her. later when Natsu and friends goes to a gymnastic meet, and who do they see flipping around the bars and tumbling across the floor? [T for language and anything else later. NaLu! not NaLi!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my NEW story, because my other one was a Lisanna comes back/Lucy leaves, and I just didn't like it. So here is my new one! Hope you like it!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT**

**Allons-Y!**

**~~(Natsu's POV)~~**

+BEEP BEEP BEEP+ I blinked my eyes slowly, while glancing at the clock. 7:45?! I

jumped out of bed, running to get my clothes on and hurry to school. _I cant __believe__ that_

_im late! And on my first day too! Erza and __Lisanna__ are gonna kill me! _I thought as I

my bag and slammed the door fast. Just as I ran out of the gate, I rammed into someone

at full speed. On an automatic instinct, I wrapped my arms around the small frame of

the person, and took the fall for them.

**~~(Lucy's POV)~~**

as if my day couldn't get any worse, I woke up late, on my first day of school, and as I was

running to school, I totally ran right into someone head on. Only when I braced myself

for the hard concrete to hit me, I felt arms circle my waist, and then land on something

soft. When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking at a hard, chiseled chest. I blushed

furiously, jumping up fast while apologizing repeatedly. I heard a groan, and when I

opened my eyes, saw that the person was still on the ground, sitting now, looking up at

me. "hey, sorry, I didn't see you there, I should watch where Im going more." my eyes

widened a bit. "sorry, its my fault really, I woke up late, and im late for school, so I was

running without looking where I was really going to." I gave a small awkward smile while

offering my hand to him. He looked surprised at me, then gave me a full teeth smile, and

took my hand. When he pulled himself up, his scarf (which had fallen on his head,

covering his hair, so Lucy had no idea what color his hair was) got caught in the wind,

and flew off his head. My eyes opened wider, _pink..._ he had PINK HAIR! I started to reach

up to touch it, but then I stopped. _What am I doing? I just met this guy, plus he probably_

_needs to get to school... SCHOOL! _I jumped, and gave a small scream. "what? Whats wrong?

Are you hurt?" the pinkett asked me. "school!" I yelled, as I started sprinting toward the

large academy. "waiiiiiit!" I heard behind me, and upon glancing, I saw him running after

me. When he caught up, he started to talk casually, as if we were just standing around.

"so what school are you headed too? Don t tell me its Saber, cause if you do-..." he left

the threat hanging. I gave a small smile to him. "no, I'm actually going to Fairy academy."

"really?!" he almost yelled in my ear. I winced. "yea, why? That bad or something?" I

asked kind of annoyed. "because that's where I got too! Its the best school ever!" he said

with another huge grin.

**~~(Natsu's POV)~~ **

I couldn't believe it! This girl is going to Fairy Tail academy! _Yes! Not going to Saber! Haha!_

_Maybe she does a sport... if she does, and shes good at it, we could get more of a winning_

_edge against them! _I thought while running beside the blonde. A few minutes later, we

finally reached the school. _Crap, __Erza__ is gonna kill meeeeeee..._ I started to shiver at the

thought of what punishment might be in store. "you ok there?" I came out of my

thoughts, and looked at the small blonde who was looking at me with concern on her

face. "ah, yea, just thinking about one of my friends who is is a bit of a devil." her brown eyes widened. _Wow, her eyes are really pretty, such a soft chocolate brown col- _"Natsu! How

dare you be late today! On the first day too!" I froze. _Shiiiit __I'm__ dead..._ I turned slowly,

facing the redhead. Only at the moment, I saw a flash of white, and then was tackled to

the ground. "NATSUUUUUUU!" I heard a high-pitched squeal, then I felt lips crashing

down on mine with force. When I looked up, I saw Erza glaring at me, and Lucy looking a

bit uncomfortable, and confused. I pulled the petite white haired girl away from me,

giving her a hug. "hey Lis, how you been?" "omg Natsu, this summer was AMAZING! Big-

sis Mira and big-brother Elfman and I went and traveled so many places!" she kept talking

as we stood up, dusting ourselves off. "hey Lis, Erza, this is... um.." I said while cutting

Lisanna off completely. "uh, um, my name is Lucy..." the blonde said in a small voice. "oh

why hello Lucy, its good to meet you." Erza said while smiling at Lucy. "uh, yea, hi, nice to

meet and stuff. Anyway, Natsu, as I was saying-" Lisanna said a bit rudely. "sorry Lis,

maybe at lunch, I promised Lucy" _I love that name, its really fitting for her.. what am I_

_thinking! Argh! _"Lucy here that I would show her to the office." I glanced down at my

girlfriend. She had on a pouty face, while giving a small glare at Lucy. "that sounds really

nice of you Natsu" Erza said in her more softer version of her drill Sargent voice. "i will

see you later then Lucy?" Erza said while grabbing lisanna's arm and dragging her away.

"uh y-yea, see you!" she said with a small smile. _Wow, she is really nice to __Ezra__ and __Lisanna_

_both! Even though __Lisanna__ was a bit rude.._ I thought. While I was lost in my thoughts again,

I came to when lips crushed down on mine again. "love you pinky! See you later~"

Lisanna said with a small purr at the end or her words. "its not pink.. it salmon.." I

grumbled. I looked up to see Lisanna give Lucy a smirk, and a look that even I could see

say _"hes mine, so keep your filthy hands off him!" _st that moment, Erza came up and

grabbed Lisanna again. "i love you mine pick haired idiot!" she said dramatically while

throwing an air kiss to me. I glanced at Lucy. She was looking at the ground with a small

sad frown decorating her features. "hey Luce, c'mon, let go to the front office." she

looked at me with a bewildered ok. "um, 'Luce'?" "well, yea, I thought that it was a good

nick name. If you don't like it, I can change it, or not give you one.." I said looking at the

ground. "haha!" I heard a giggle, and I looked up at Lucy who had a small blush on her

cheeks, and was laughing behind her hand. "its fine, I like it." I felt a huge grin stretch

across my face. "AWEOME! Lets go Luce!" "ok!" she said with almost equal enthusiasm, as

we ran into the school.

**Ok, sorry, this chapter sucked. A lot. GOMEN! I will really really try to make this better! (also, this was like and intro, so it should get better.) thanks for reading!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my lovelies! Hope you liked chap 1, and I hope you like chap 2! now on with der story!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**

~~(Erza's POV)~~

I cant believe Lisanna. I mean, I can understand that, yeah, Lucy was really pretty, and its ok to be

jealous, but she just took it 2 steps farther. I mean, the whole part with jumping on Natsu and kissing

him like that? Ergh... "-za. Erza! Hellooooo?"i snapped out of my thoughts. "sorry Lisanna, you were

saying? She just gave me a half glare, "i was just saying, that the girl back their, Luna or whatever?"

"um, her name was Lucy-" "yea yea, her, she was kinda rude, dontcha think?" she asked me with big

eyes. _Oh my- she just __didn't__\- ermergerd! _I gave her a grossed-out smile (**like Prof. Snape's smile, from**

**Harry Potter)** "i dunno, I thought she was pretty shy, and she had a very kind/nice aura about her."

lisanna's tongue clicked. _Must not have been the answer she wanted to here.. hm._ "an aura huh? That

doesn't really prove anything, if you know what I mean." Lisanna said, a bit jokingly at the end. "um,

no, I don't really know what you mean, buuuut ok." I said with a small frown. Suddenly I saw a flash

of blue. "hey Erza, Lisanna" my head snapped up. "oh, hello Jellal! How are you? Ready for school?"

Lisanna asked the blue haired teen. "not really, but whatever comes, ill take it!" he said laughing at

the end. I felt my heart speed up. _W-why does this always happen when he is around. My heart speeds_

_up, and I can feel my face flushing.. dang it Erza! Get your head on! You need to get to class! _"ERZA!

Hello in there?" I snapped back to reality. "sorry Lisanna, a-and J-Jellal.." I awkwardly glanced at my

feet. "its ok Erza. I understand. Its the first day back to school." Jellal says with a small smile dancing

across his lips. I blushed. "y-yeah! Speaking of which, we are going to need to get to class soon, the

students are going inside." I said a bit hurriedly. "oh yea... I hope we are all in prof. Gildarts class

again! That was a lot of fun!" Lisanna said. We all laugh. "yes, that was definitely... something else."

jellal says, pausing, as if trying to find the right way to say it. "c'mon guys, im sure Prof. Gildarts will

have everyone back in his class, he likes us all to much!" I say giving a smile. "lets goo!" Lisanna says

with a superman pose, and grabs my hand and Jellal's hand, running for the doors.

~~(Lucy;s POV)~~

_wow, this place is pretty big.._ after Natsu and I got to princi- sorry, master Makarov's office, (I wonder

why he likes to be called master..) master Makarov just nodded, grunted, and said for me to be in

Natsu's class I think he wasn't fully present, because he was reading Sorcerer Weekly, and you could

almost see the cartoony hearts dancing around in his eyes. So now Natsu and I are waling to the class

board, trying to find out what class we would be in. "hmm... I hope im in Gildarts class again.." I look

up at Natsu, "who's Gildarts?" he glances down at me flashing a grin. "Gildarts is a teacher here. Last

year he had me, and the rest of my friends, so it was pretty crazy and really fun" "ohhh, haha ok." I

couldn't help but giggle a bit at his enthusiasm. "what are you- oh hey! Look! There I am! AWESOME!

Im in Gildarts class! Lets see... room A-1, lets go Luce!" Natsu said, interrupting himself. He grabbed

my hand and started to run down the hall. "h-hey wait! What? Wait Natsu slow down!"

But by then we were already at class A-1's door. "you ready?" Natsu said, looking down at me with

one of his signature grins on his face. He was still holding my hand. I look at him with smile. "lets do this!" He widens his grin. I opened the door.

**Annnd, sorry people, but that's a cliffhanger! (sorry, its late, and im tired, and im uber lazy... GOMEN!) so yea.. a bit a Jerza here, so yep! [I love that ship! XD I ship them so hard!] and IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! AAAGGGHHH! I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! Thank you for being patient and super duper uber awesome! you guys are all amazing! Also, its mah birthday today, and guess what I got to do! Go to school! Weeeee! (NOT) anyway! See you around for der third chaptah! Byeee! **

**POTATO-SAN OUTSY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heller peoples. How was your day? Mine was a disaster Dx so here you go, chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor will I ever. Sadly.**

**Potato-San out!**

**[Allons-Y!]**

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

when I opened the door, I couldn't help but grin. I saw Erza and Lisanna talking with a

blue haired guy with a strange maroon tattoo n his face in the corner, and just when I

was about to go say hi, a desk flew at my face. _Crap! Im to young to die! _I thought, just

when I saw a flash of pink, and then I was suddenly on the ground looking up at Natsu

who was crouched over me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ICE PRINCESS?! YOU

AMOST HIT LUCY YOU IDIOT!" Natsu yelled across the room at a raven hared guy with

no shirt on, _what? Why does he not have a shir- and now he is taking of his pants! What_

_even! _I blushed a bit and turned away. Natsu stood up and ran towards the near-naked

boy. A huge brawl started up. "im sorry, they're always like this. Whats your name?"

pretty whit haired girl walked up to me, offering me a hand. I gratefully took it. "im Lucy."

I said pulling myself up. "hi! Im Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira." she smiled. "nice

to meet you Mira." I looked around, pretty much every male in the room was fighting,

and the girls were idling by, chatting, and acting as if nothing was going on. "soooooooo,

its always like this..?" I asked a bit hesitantly. "oh yes, I think its quite fun, don't you

think?" Mira said with a smile. I sweatdropped. "uh-m, if you say so?" she giggled. "oh,

there's my boyfriend, the big blonde one with the lighting bolt scar across his eye. His

name is Laxus." I tried to look, but it was just a whirlwind of desks, chairs, and bodies

flying about the room. Just when I was about to respond, I saw pink that was flying at

me very fast. "AHHHHH" natsu yelled as he flew toward me. Well, I would love to say that

ninja-dodged it, and landed gracefully, buuuuuut.. yea no. what really happened was that

Natsu hit me, as I tried to dodge, and we both flew and hit the wall, creating a dust

cloud. "owwwwww.. Natsu what was that forrrrrr." I whined holding my side where a shelf

hit me. "haha, sorry Luce, droopy eyes over there has aim that would make Vulcan look

like a pro!" he said loudly laughing. "i heard that you retard!" "droopy eyes" said from

across the room. "well its true ice queen!" Natsu yelled back. I slowly inched away,

heading over to Erza and Mira. Just then a loud bang was heard and a tall, buff brown

haird man walked through the door. "SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU" he yelled. I felt myself

shrink down, cowering before his angry aura. A petite blunett was whimpering near me,

holding a huge mega book to her chest. "he scares me so bad.." she whimpered to

partially me, and partially no one. I saw the man stalk over to where Natsu and the black

haired guy were still fighting, unaware of the mans presence. The man knocked both of

them on the heads, knocking them out. I jumped. _Oh geez... poor __Natsu.__. but still..._ I

thought, shivering. I saw another blunett run up to the dark haired guy, yelling "Gray-

Sama! Oh Gray-Sama your Juvia has you!" and she picked up apparently Gray, and half

carried, half dragged him out the door probably going to the nurse. I saw a silvered

hared female run up to Natsu also. _Ah! Lisanna! _I thought with the taste of bile in my

mouth. I saw her pick up Natsu's arm, put it around her neck, and head out the door too.

_Grrrrr, why am I so mad about it, she is his girlfriend after all..._ I just shrugged it off, and

walked up to the tall man, who I assumed was professor Gildarts, to tell him I was a new

student in his class. "e-excuse me sir? Um, im Lucy Hea-, uh, Lucy, and im new and in

your class?" I said in a small voice. "ah, yes, I heard that I was getting a new student!

Welcome to Fairy Tail academy!" he said in cheerful voice, completely opposite from his

previous mood. "you can sit over there by Levy and the window, ok?" he said as he

turned to the front of the room. I walked over to where he pointed. I saw the small

blunett who had been holding the book earlier. "hi im levy, whats your name?" she said

in a high voice. "im Lucy, its a pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand and sat down,

pulling out my book from my bag. "oh! Your reading 'Blood of a Werewolf' by T Lynne

Tolles? I love that book!" she said excitedly. "yea, its amazing, I love how even though

hard Darby has everything, she still has Devon who loves and protects her through thick

and thin" I gushed. "yea, but.." levy started to say. We both grinned. "even though hes a

vampire!" we said together extremely nerdily**[that a thing?]**. We both laughed. I heard

the door open, and saw Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and the other blue-hared girl who called

Gray "Gray-Sama". "ah your back, good, take a seat" Gildarts said. "now, to start this off,

there are a few new sports, and clubs. You can now take Swimming, we have our pool

made, and you can now take Tennis, we have the court set up too." everyone cheered.

"oh, and it looks like there is gymnastics also, hm, thats interesting." _gymnastics huh?_

_Tha__t __sounds different. I did take ballet when I was younger, so this should be easier..._

_maybe ill_

_give it a whirl _I thought with determination. "and the clubs include video production, a

Latin cooking class, and... um... fandom.. club?" Gildarts said with a questionable look on

his face. _This school is awesome! _I thought happily while grinning.

**And cut! Hope that was ok, sorry it was lame, and boring, but I had to get it out of the way. [a bit miraxus in there! :D ] and yea... well, go eat nutella and watch anime!**

**Potato-San out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back my lovelies :D idk. Im in school, during lunch, typing this, because im to awkward to actually talk to my friends. (or anyone for that matter) so yea, on with the fic!**

**Potato-San out!**

**[Allons-Y!]**

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

after the announcements were over, I left the classroom to g to the office. Walking down

the large hallway, so people were staring at me. It was mostly guys ogling me, and girls

looking at me with deadly glares as if to say "omg what is her _problem_! What even.." I

just ducked my head and walked a bit faster to avoid the looks. When I reached the

office, I saw a squat, older looking woman with purple hair streaked with gray, up in a big

beehive style, and small reading glasses perched on the end of her large button nose.

"oh hello dear" she said glancing up. "what can I do for ya, sweetie?" "uh, um, d-do you

have the sign-up form for gymnastics m-ma'am?" I said nervously. She broke into large

smile and handed me a bright orange form. I grabbed a pen and filled it out. I took out

my wallet, my hand hovering over the dreaded jewels that stuffed my wallet. I took a

deep breath and took it all out. _200,000 __jewel__, that covers all the costs. _I thought handing

the money and the form back to the woman. "oh honey-bunch, you don't need to give it

all now, you can give it to me tomorrow or something if you like." "oh no, this is easiest

for me, here." the desk lady took the forms, and gave me a smile. "ok, well, welcome to

team Fairy Tail love!" I just gave a small smile and walked quickly out of the office,

heading for my math class.

**~Time Skip: End of the Day, still Lucy's POV~**

finally, school was out. I was walking home, and I saw Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Erza, and Juvia

walking along the pier. I jogged to catch up to them. "hey guys!" I said panting a bit.

Everyone looked at me funny "um, who are you? And why are you even talking to us?"

Natsu said as he stopped walking. I stopped. "uh, hey, haha, very funny Natsu, its Lucy,

remember? We met this morning?" he just raised an eyebrow. "who?" I looked at Erza

and the others. "Juvia? Gray? C'mon guys, this isn't funny anymore." I said in a small

pleading voice. Everyone just looked at me funny. "Juvia doesn't know who you are.."

Juvia

said in a quiet voice. I felt tears starting to form. I looked at everyone's face, and finally

landing on Lisanna's. Hers had a look of recognition and a small smirk dancing across her

features. _Lisanna... did she do this? _"u-hm. S-sorry to bother you g-guys... im gonna g-

go..." I said as I walked away fast feeling the tears falling down my face. _Why?_ Was the

only thought I had before I started running to my house.

~~(Natsu's POV)~~

_Lucy... _i thought, as i saw he quickly walk off in the opposit direction of us. It hurt my heart

so much to have to treat her like that... stupid Lisanna.. Last year she was so sweet and nice

to every possible moving living thing, but now she is the freaking essance of lady Satan

herself. "NATSU! OMG ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! UGH!" I heard Lisanna's

whiny voice screech by my ear. I turned lazily and faced her with a look i hoped said the

fuck you doin' bitch im literally right here no need to bust every human's eardrums withing

a 3000 mile radius thank you very much. "As i was saying before you _started to ignore me, _

we are going to go to my house, and you will do my Math homework, Erza, you will do my

Chemistry homework, Gray, and, well, Natsu.. you can keep me company" she said wiggling

her eyebrown in a way i think was supposed to be sudductive, but it just made her look like

she had a weird itch or something. "sorry to break it to you, but i actually have a real life

outside of school, so i have to go.. bye Lis!" i said with a wave before sprinting in the opposite

way. **"**i will fucking tell everyone!" she screamed after me. that made me stop. i turned around

and glared at her, but walked back to her like some obediant puppy. "good, Natsu, lest go guys"

she said with a sugar-eating grin, and walked down the pavment. Gray, Erza and i shared

a look that said _Kill me now_ before we followed her slowly down the road.

**Donez! Sorry that its short. And bad. Buuuuut they main part is coming! So stay with me!**

** also, what was Lisanna talking about? whats going on? BUM BUM BUMMMM.**

** :D thanks for reading!**

**Potato-san out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heloo my fairys, chapter 5 for yah! Sorry its so latee! school got me up to my ears. Along with tons of animes ( finished Soul Eater! My life is over! ;-;), and Supernatural. Im thinking of starting a new fic also... not sure yet, but playing around with the idea. Also, I will try to have a new chpter posted every week by at least around friday. Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the Characters, Hiro Mashima. Sadly. If I did, all the major ships would be CANON!**_

**potato-San out!**

**[Allons-Y]**

TIME SKIP: 5 MONTHS AFTER NATSU AND OTHERS "FORGOT" ABOUT LUCY.

~~(Lucy's POV)~

"well, I have to go, sorry Lev-chan, I have a gymnastic meet, so I cant study after school

today." I told my petite, book-loving blunett friend. "awh. Ok, ill see you on Saturday

though right? We are having our sleepover still?" she asked hopefully. I giggled "haha, of

course! Its the meet today only, not tomorrow silly! I really need to go though, see you!"

I said grabbing my book bag and books, and waving as I ran out the door. I ran down

the hall to my locker to grab my gym bag, and put my books away. _Ok, south door, 2:05_

_sharp! Lets go feet! Move faster! _I mentally yelled at my feet trying to get to the door

quickly. I saw the bus outside with the rest of the team boarding. _Made it! _I ran to the

bus, making it inside on time. _Ok, now where is- _Lucy! Lucy over here! I heard my 2

friends Yukino and Hisui yelling my name from the back of the bus. (a/n: I just used Hisui

cause it worked. She is just a normal person, not some rich person.) I maneuvered my

way over, almost face planting multiple times. "hey guys! I made it!" I said panting still.

"yea, good thing too, this is our sectionals meet! You couldn't miss this! Your our best!"

Yukino said with amusement while the others giggled. I blushed, smiling. "so how was

your day guys? My was hectic and sucked.. the others just..." I mumbled the last bit.

"Lucy-San, you need to stop worrying abut them. They are the popular group, and yes,

im sorry about how they don't seem to remember you, but that was 5 months ago! You

need to move on." Yukino said in a determined voice with Hisui nodding beside her. (a/n,

[again, gomen] the bus has sets of 4 seats, with two on either side facing each other. So

Yukino and Hisui are siting side-by-side on one side, and Lucy is facing across from

them) I just sighed. "yea I know.. Lev-chan says that too.. and so you know what? That's

what im gonna do!" I said almost yelling the last part. A few people looked at me like I

was crazy. I blushed and looked down. Hisui and Yukino were trying to hide their laughter

behind their hands, failing miserably. I grinned and giggled with them. "but seriously

guys, I am. Starting right now, no Erza, no Natsu, no Lisanna, no nothing. I. am. Done." I

said with a serious face adoring my features. Yukino and Hisui looked at me, then each

other, then me again, and broke out into over exaggerated applause and cheering. "guys,

please shut upppp.." "um, nope!" they said together in perfect sync. We all giggled, me

shaking my head. I grabbed my bag from the empty seat beside me, reaching for my

lacrima-pod. "im gonna take a power-snooze and listen to music." I said getting

comfortable and putting the buds in my ears. "ok, we are just gonna play cribbage."

Yukino said as Hisui got out a deck of playing cards and a cribbage bored. I just nodded,

hitting the play button on my "mellow" soundtrack. The song Boy With A Coin by Iron

and Wine started up. I could feel the tension just start to disappear from my back I

listened to Sam Bean's soothing voice wash over me.

_B__oy with a coin he found in the weeds, with bullets and pages of trade magazines._

_Close to a car that flipped on the turn, when god left the ground to circle the world._

_A girl with a bird she found in the snow, then flew up her gown and that's how she knows, that god made her eyes from crying at birth, then left the ground to circle the earth... _

the music and light faded away as I let the darkness carry me away on the tide of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fairies! How is school or work or whatever thing you are doing going? School is working me to the bone Dx and for the girls out there. [omg boys. Just don't even. Ugh!] anyway, chaptah 6!**

**Disclaimer: I donut own FT. I wish I did. But I don't. So im gonna go cry. **

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

I jolted awake, almost falling out of my seat. "hey, god timing, were here" Yukino said as

she gathered her bags. I groaned. "ughh... kayy..." I stood up and stretched, grabbing my

bags and heading towards the bus door yawning. "haha come on sleepy head! We need

you up and at 'em for this!" Hisui said throwing an arm over my sloping shoulders. "yea,

we all need to be on our game!" Yukino said smiling and throwing her arm around my

other shoulder. "ugh you guys are heavy..." I mumbled trying to wake up more. They just

giggled "you girls better hurry if you want to compete!" our coach Mirajane shouted.

"yikes! Were coming!" we all shouted at once, jumping in fright. On the outside, Mira can

be sweet and caring, but she also harsher demon side, which can lead to her scary side,

or her match-making side. Both are enough to make a grown man pee his pants and run

for mommy. When we made it inside the gym, I looked around, trying to see what

schools we were against. I saw saber academy, Lamia Scale private school, and mermaid

heel all-girls- school. "well, lets just say we have our work cut out for us this time!" Hisui

whispered in my ear as we walked past a group of chattering mermaid girls. "yea,

something like that.." I whispered back with a hint of sarcasm. "hey guys, were up here,

you gonna keep walking and join a different school are you gonna actually get yer asses

up here to represent?!" a girl with long green hair and a slight southern drawl yelled from

out team. "o-oops! Haha sorry Bisca! U-um we meant to do that...? never mind.. not

gonna even try.." I started to say, than gave up arguing. 2 reasons. 1) I was to nervous to

get distracted for something this petty, and 2) it was Bisca. When arguing or debating or

anything with her, she will win no matter what. I shook myself from my thoughts, running

up the bleacher stairs to fairy academy's designated area. Yukino, Hisui, and I all tossed

our bags on three of the seats, and grabbed out duffel bags, and ran to the changing

room. _Ugh stupid leos! So uncomfortable! Ergh! _I was struggling to pull the skin tight,

long sleeved velvet leo over my body, almost face planting multiple times. I do have to

admit though, the leotards were very beautiful. They were a deep reddish-maroon color

(like Natsu's FT emblem color) with long sleeves. The slaves and the hem around the neck

were black, and they had small black gems that came from the right shoulder and across

the stomach, creating the fairy tail academy emblem on the front part of the right hip.

The black parts were a sleek, sparkly type of material, while the maroon/red part was

velvet. So all-in-all, very comfortable to a certain degree, but still a pain to get on..

_welcome! Ladies and __gentlemen__ to the championships of the __Hisui__ school gymnastics! _I

heard the commentator say over the loud speaker. _Ahh! Oh shit oh shit! _I thought as I

threw on my black sweatpants, and stuffed everything into my duffel as I ran out the

door. I sprinted to where all the teams were waiting to be announced. "im- h-here!" I said

panting. "there you are Ms. Heartfillia! How just WONDERFUL of you to join us!" Mira

said, deadly sweetness dripping from her voice. I felt myself cower in fear. "LUCY!" I

heard 2 voices shout. I turned, saw a flash of white, and a flash of green, and then got

tackled to the ground by Yukino and Hisui. "ohmygosh where were you!- we were

looking but couldn't find you!-you scared us!-what were you thinking?!" they shouted at

me, their voices overlapping each others. "geez guys, im right here, can I get up so I can

get in line please? Were about to be announced!" I said giggling. "o-oh right, here you

go." Yukino said offering a hand. I grabbed it and jumped to my feet, hurrying to get in

line. _And finally from the wonderfully __courageous__ mystical __fairy's__, Fairy Tail Academy! _I

straitened my back and walked out in perfect sync with my team, smiling at the loud

cheers that shook the gym. The commentator went through each school, saying each

girls name, and having them step out of line, and raise a hand. _And from Fairy Academy,_

_the warm light of the team, __ Lucy Heartfillia! _I blushed at the "warm light of the team"

part, but stepped out from behind Hisui and raised my hand gracefully, giving a large

dazzling smile to the crowd. As I was stepping back in line, I saw a flash of pink hair. And

I only know 1 person with that color hair. _What do they think they are doing here?! _

**Sorry this was so late, was fighting off the demon. [not Mira, I would not be here if so] it was just writers-block. [my deadly foe]. Anyway, R+R please! ARIGATO! [also, sorry if some characters are a bit OOC..]**

**Potato-San out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fairies, how is your day? Mine was good, now I am thoroughly annoyed with it. Anyhoo, here you go.**

**Potato-San out.**

~~(Natsu's POV)~~

ugh. What are we even doing here? I mean, I could have spent the rest of the day playing

video games. But noooooo, I had to come watch a dumb gymnastic meet only because

Lisanna wanted everyone to come see her older sister, the _wonderful~ _coach Mira and

her team of fairies wreck the other schools. _Guhhhh... im hungry, bored, __and__ have no_

_idea what the hell gymnastics even is! _I thought t myself as I followed the back of Erza's

red hair while being pulled along by Lisanna. "c'mon guys! Hurry upppp! we need to get

good seats!" Lisanna said both excitedly and forcefully dragging me along. _Damn her_

_grip is strong.. sheesh. _After weaving in and out of the crowd, we finally found 4 seats in

the second row, close to Fairy Tail's side of the gym. I sat on one end, Lisanna grabbing

the seat next to me, gray next to Lisanna, and Erza sitting down next to Gray.

_Hoooookaaaaa, maybe I should have grabbed my DS or something, cause this is bor-_

**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! To the High School championship gymnastic meet!**

Loud cheers were heard, echoing around the gym**. **

**Now lets welcome out the lovely ladies! Please welcome Lamia Scale!**

I saw about 15 girls walk out wearing tight sea foam green outfits with white trim. Their

emblem stretched from their left shoulder down to their waist in a very light green,

contrasting well with the sea foam green.

**Give a warm cheer t the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel!**

About 20 girls walked out in light pink outfits that had lots of navy blue gems that

wrapped around their shoulders, and their mid-section, glittering with every movement.

Their emblem was in dark pink on their left shoulder blades.

**Put ****your**** hands together for the courageous Saber Tooth!**

About 25 girls walked out, wearing black outfits with yellow lines coming from the left

shoulder and stretching across their stomach, they looked like something had clawed

them. Their school emblem was large and in yellow on their left hip.

**And finally! Welcome the mystical ****creatures**** of the ****wood! Welcome Fairy Tail! **

I clapped for this one. It was only right. I saw about 13 girls walk out in black and deep

red outfits. The majority of the outfit was red, while the sleeves and hem were black.

Back gems stretched from the right shoulder, coming across their stomachs, and meeting

up with the fairy tail emblem on their left hip.

**Now that all of the teams are out, lets welcome the girls ****individually.**** From Lamia Scale, we have Chelia Blendy-**

I pretty much zoned out, blocking the rest of Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Saber

Tooth. I almost missed Fairy Tail too, but Lisanna nudged my arm, bringing me out of my

thoughts and the oncoming sleep. I shifted, sighing. _These bleachers are so_

_uncomfortable... ugh.. I want my couch.. and my game __console.__..and- _"Natsu!" I heard

someone hiss my name. I looked around wildly, my eyes landing on Lisanna who was

glaring at me. "pay attention! They're halfway done announcing Fairy Tail!" she hissed

under her breath at me, still glaring. I looked at her sheepishly, scratching behind my

head. "sorry lis." I said as I looked back to the girls in the skimpy outfits.

**Hisui Fiore **

the commentator said as a green haired girl stepped out, raising her hand in the air, not

smiling. _Jeez, stoic are we much? _I thought snidely, scoffing out loud. That part earned

me a glare from Lisanna. Again.

**Lucy Heartfillia**

_LUCE!_ my brain seemed to scream out at her. i shifted forward on my seat, and saw

her do the weird little arm-wave thingy. Lisanna's hand snapped out, cutting me off

from moving forward anymore. "no." was all she said in a rock-hard voice. i growled

slightly, but i shifted back into my seat, glaring. "good Natsi~" her voice whispered

next to my ear. i growled again, shifting closer to Erza, who was sitting next to me.

"Lisanna, watch the compatition." Erza said in a no-nonsense kind of voice. Lisanna

sniffed, and turned back facing front, flipping her short silver bangs. **So here on bars, **

**we Yukino Aguria **(A/N did I spell that right?) **from Fairy Tail.**

I saw I girl who had been talking to Lucy step up. She

had short white hair like lisanna's but it was styled a bit different and had more of a

silvery tone to it. She gave a shy smile, and raised her arms. _What is with all the arm_

_raising, like seriously. _I thought, bored out of my ind. A huge lacrima-vision appeared

above the floor below. It showed Sam Beano and the bars things closer up. "Natsu, her

name is Yukino" Lisanna whispered to me. I jerked, looking at her. "i figured you would

mess up her name" she said giggling. "well Flame-Brain isn't exactly smart! Cant even

keep a simple name right!" Gray said in a low voice, while trying to keep his laughing

under control, but was failing miserably. "ash-for-brains!" "droopy drawers!" "lava fa-" "are

you too arguing?" an extremely calm voice said. Gray, Lisanna, and I all turned, facing the

smiling red head, a dark aura seeping from behind her. "n-no ma'am! Were best buds!

Right buddy?" gray said throwing his arm over my shoulder. "a-aye!" I said throwing my

arm over his shoulder. Unfortunate for Lisanna, she was sitting between us, and got

squished. "g-guys..." Lisanna squeaked out, trying to breath. "pay attention, all of you!"

Erza said. "y-yes!" we ll separated and faced forward fast. What i saw blew my mind. I

saw that white-haired girl who looked like Lisanna on the top bar, doing a flip around it,

she went up into a handstand, her legs and arms perfectly strait. She started to swing in

circles around it, did 180, and grabbed the bar again, spun around it once, and flipped to

the bottom bar. I could almost feel my jaw hit the ground. _That looks fun and cool!_ I

thought watched her concentrated face as she swung up onto the top bar, do 1 last flip,

then do a double back flip onto the ground without falling. Loud cheering and clapping

filled the room as she raised both her hands in air, and bounced on the balls of her feet

with a huge smile on her face, before going back to Lucy and another green-haired girl.

The 3 girls hugged each other, cheering. _I wanna hug them. I wanna hug __Lucy.__ Feel her_

_soft hair, __touch__ her round lips, stroke her beautiful face- No! Bad __Natsu__! You have to stay _

_strong, so people dont lind out about THAT..._"-atsu, Natsu! Hey! You I there?!" I felt a

small hand shake my arm gently I looked over, and saw Lisanna looking at me with a "worried"

expression. "im fine." i said in a deadpan voice, flinching away from her touch. I"ok, you sure though? You

looked like you were either really angry, or were gonna be sick." "i said im fine Lisanna. Stop."

I said, facing the front, watching the judges hold up the score for the Yukino-Sam Beano girl.

"ok good, but if you need something, just tell me. Kay?" she said, her voice hardening at

the end of her sentence. "whatever" I said while crossing my arms over my chest, while

turning to watch some saber girl wall off a tall beam-like thing.

**Sorry. This was bad. Next chap will be all in Lucy's POV. Hope its getting better, and I will get to better stuff within the next few chaps, so just stay with me! :D later gators! [or fairies, whatever you are! ;) ]**

**Potato-San out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyoo! How are all of you doing? Im in my testing week right now. Buuuut, I felt like typing. So ere I am. Writing this chap for you. Hope you like it!**

**Potato-San out!**

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

I just don't get it. _What are they doing here?! _Lucy! Hisui is on bars, you gonna come watch? Our coach shouted to me. I ran over to Mira. Mira. Ohhhhhh. Mira was a year older then me, im 17 and

she is 18,

but we are in the same homeroom. Shes a student too, but she gets to coach because she wants to, and the school needed a coach. But what caught my attention to her was that she was the oldest Strauss sibling.

She has a younger brother named Elfman im my homeroom too, and a younger sister. Named Lisanna. So Lisanna must be here to watch her sister, and the others must have been dragged along

. Well, whatever. I am going to ignore them, and focus on the competition for now. My team needs my support, and I need their support too. I ran over to Yukino to watch

Hisui flip around the bars. "woooo! You got this!" Yukino and I cheered. I watched Hisui do a graceful flip, landing squarely on the mat. I jumped up and down, hugging Hisui and Yukino.

**Time skip~ past bars, vault, and beam. Now on floor routines. **

I was sitting with my team, waiting for my name to be called. I kept feeling butterflys in the pit of my stomach, which was really not helping with the my nervousness. I felt a hand

pat my back,

and another hand take my hand. "were gonna be here cheering you on!" Hisui said with a smile as she tried calming me down by patting my back. "yea, you're gonna do great!

Your the best on the team for the floor." Yukino said while smiling and squeezing my hand. I smiled at them "i love you guys! You're amazing" I said hugging them. **Luc****y ****Heartfillia for the floor.**

I felt my breath hitch as I heard my name. I stood up, wobbling a bit. "hey, get out the and show those assholes who call themselves fairys what were made of!" Yukino said,

while glancing up at Lisanna, Erza, gray, and Natsu. My eyes widened, because she a) never cusses, and b) is looking at the group. I grinned. "totally, ima show them how I can

be strong on my own, screw em."

I said with malice. I turned on my heel, flipping my hair while I walked to the judges table. "hello. Lucy Heartfillia reporting." I said with no emotion. They judges just nodded,

waving a hand to the floor. I walked up, passing Mira who gave me a high-five, and ginning. I grinned, and walked confidently up onto the floor, getting into position for my

outine.

No sound. I was the last person to go, every other team was done, so it was me, then the championships would be over. I stood, putting one foot in found of the other, with the

front foot on its tip toe. I looked at the ceiling, raising one arm above my head, and the other in front of my chest. I waited for the music to start up. I heard loud music, it was

pinstripe suite with out words. I moved my hands and hips with the music, waving them slowly. I went into a trance, forgetting the people around me. The music hit a peak, and I

raised my arms, signaling that I was going into my first tumbling pass. I ran, did a round off, 2 back handspring, a back flip, and a side split jump*. landing it perfectly. I slid back

in time with the music, stopping, doing a full tuck jump** and half wolf jump***. I raised my hands again, signaling my 2nd tumbling pass. I ran, did a front flip, going strait into a

somersault, and a one handed cartwheel. I finished, and danced my way to the corner to the left of me, doing a half tuck**, and a cat jump full****. I raised my hands. Again. Signaling my 3rd and final tumbling pass. I ran, did an air somersault^, went strait into a

handstand, which I bent backwards into, coming up on my feet again, and finished it off with no-handed cartwheel. I danced with the music to the center of the floor, and finished

my routine with 1 arm in the air, the other arm supporting me while I laid on the ground with 1 leg strait, and the other bent. I came out of my trance, hearing the loud cheering. I

stood up, raising my arms in the air while I faced the judges. I ran off the floor into Mira, Yukino, and Hisui's arms. Yukino handed my a bottle of water, while congratulating me.

"good job lucy! You were amazing!" "yea, you rocked that!" Hisui said joining in. I grinned, still panting. I felt myself get pulled into an embrace from behind. "ohhhhhhh~! You were

such a fAiRy~ out there!" Mira cooed while crushing the little air from my lungs. I waved my arms comically, trying to free myself, while Yukino and Hisui just stood back and

laughed.

I felt my face turning red. But I didn't know if it was blush, lack of air, or both. Mira finally let me go while still talking. I welcomed the air. _Yes air, please fill my lungs before I __pass_

_out._

I tough. I m weird. and tired. Never mind. I just smiled at them while I drank my water and they talked. We went and sat down with the rest of the Fairy Tail team.

**Timeskip~ after the winners ceremony (no idea what to call it... v_v gomen)**

**Fairy Tail is our x764 winner! **(A/N idk what year, so its a guess. Sorry.) my team and I

jumped up and down, holding the winner trophy. Saber didn't look happy. We beat them by 1 point, so that had t hurt. I was so happy and caught up in the moment, that I failed to see a pink haired teen walk up behind me and tap my shoulder.

***side split jump: its like the side splits, but your in the air due to jumping. Lucy was about 3 feet in the air. **

****Full Tuck jump/Half Tuck jump: a tuck jump is when you jump, while pulling your knees up to your chest, in a tucked position. A half/full tuck jump is (half) spinning 180 deg. (full) is spinning 360 deg. In the tuck form. **

*****half wolf jump: a wolf jump is when you jump, keeping 1 leg strait out in front of yourself, while the other leg is bent under you. A half is doing this while spinning 18 deg.**

******full cat jump: a cat jump is when you stutter a jump, 1 leg at a time. A full is just 360 deg jump. (sorry this was bad..) **

**^air somersault: when you jump into a somersault, so you are airborne for a few seconds before going into the somersault. **

**Sorry if this didn't help.. I tried! Anyway, sorry this took FoReVeR! Schools a bitch... v_v nat. fun. Anywoo, LAER MAH FAIRIES!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy! Sorry bout the clifie last time.. ;-; many people cursed it. :D anyway, CHAPTAH 9!**

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**

**Allons-Y!**

_Flash-Back~_

_**Fairy Tail is our x764 year winner! **(A/N idk what year, so this is a guess! Sorry!) my team and I jumped up and down, holding the winners trophy. Saber didn't look happy. We beat them by 1 point, so that had to hurt. I was so happy and caught up in the moment, that I failed to see a pink haired teen walk up behind me and tap my shoulder. _

Real-Time~

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and on turning, I felt my grin slide off my face. _W-why are they here? _I thought as I saw Natsu, Lisanna hanging on his arm, trying to pull him

away, a bored looking Gray, and stoic as ever Erza. "u-um, hi, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to sound normal enough. "have me met before?" Natsu deadpanned.

Lisanna and my eyes both widened at the same time. "Natsuuu~ lets goooo~" she whined, trying to pull him away. "im sorry, I don't think ive had the pleasure of meeting

you" I could feel my inner Heartfillia training coming through. "and if I had, I would have remembered that bright pink hair." I said smirking at the end. "its not pink, its salmon.!" he

said loudly. "um, no. its pink. The pinkest pink ive ever seen." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "oh snap flame brain, you just got owned." Gray said bumping his arm and

laughing. "you wanna go ice princess?!" Natsu shouted back, not missing a beat. "ill beat you any day ash-face!" gray yelled back. By now they both had their heads pressed against each other. "are you to boys fighting?!" Erza said in a stern voice. "n-no ma'am!" gray said said throwing his left arm over Natsu's shoulders. "a-aye!" Natsu said throwing

his right arm over grays shoulders. "good." Erza said looking at me. "eep!" I jumped, straitening my back. "hm.. you do seem familiar, like, from a dream or from childhood.

Like a memory you cant put together." I looked down. "u-um, well, ive never met any of you.. so im sorry, but I need to go. Nice meeting you." I said with a smile, looking at Erza.

Her eyes widened a bit. I looked to gray. "you too.. um.." "grey. My name is gray. And yes, it was a pleasure." he said taking my hand and shaking it. I smiled at him. "and you pinky"

I said giving him a smirk and a glance. "its not pink! Its salmon!" he yelled. "again. no. its pink." I retorted with little emotion. "and you... uh.." I said looking to Lisanna. She gave me

the darkest glare. "my name does not concern you." she sniffed. "my family is rich. You are a mere peasant to me." she said looking away. I just smiled. "sweety, here, I am queen.

What I say goes. So you will bow to me, my family is rich too. I am in line for the Heartfillia estate and wealth." I said with straitening my back. Her eyes bugged. It took all

my willpower to not crack up at that. "haha! Just kidding! You should have seen your face!" I cracked up, almost falling down due to the laughs that racked my body. I wiped a

tear away from my eye, and looked up again. Erza had a small smirk on her face, Gray and Natsu had just blank, dumbfounded looks on their faces, and Lisanna looked like she

was ready to blow a fuse. Or like, 20 fuses. I felt my face darken, a slightly creepy smile flash onto my face. "but really sweety. I am a Heartfillia. Stay out of my way." I said with a

deep monotone voice. I turned, giving Erza a light, genuine smile. (she looked close to laughing now too at the moment Gray and Natsu were still standing, blank looks on their faces.) "anyway, later!" I said swishing in a circle, flipping my hair, "accidentally" hitting Lisanna's face. I literally took 2 steps, before I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned, seeing

Erza. "um, yes?" I said a bit hesitantly. She gave a small smile, and said "you seem like a worthy person. Care to join me tomorrow for watching a fencing tournament, then going

fr cake after?" she said, finally letting go of my arm. I mean really, her grip was legit steel. It hurt. "i know a wonderful little bakery that makes the best strawberry cheesecake too"

she said, stars dancing across her eyes, and a bit of drool escaping down her chin. I smiled and laughed. "sure I would love too! I have nothing happening tomorrow, so what

time?" I asked, pulling out my phone and going to the calender. "well, it starts at 11:00, so I think we should meet up at the arena at 10:15, 10:30? that ok?"she asked looking

worried. I just smiled and shook my head yes. "that sounds great! I will see you ther-" "Erzaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaan~!" a whiny, high pitched voice cut into our conversation. "but

we always goooo~. Why are you going with herrrr and not meeeee~" Lisanna said clinging to Erza's arm. Erza looked extremely annoyed. "you hate it, you complain the

whole time, then when we go for cake, you always complain why we cant just go for organic food, because you're 'watching your waght'" Erza deadpanned. I felt a smirk jump to my face, so I looked to the side, trying to hide it. Lisanna blushed a bright red color.

"b-but erza-chan-" "LISSY! YOU CAMEEEEEE!" I loud, high pitched voice shouted as a flash of white knocked Lisanna to the ground. "M-Mira-nee.." Lisanna said, her face turning

a light blue color due to lack of oxygen. Mira stood up, dusting off the non-existent dirt. "hi! Im Mirajane! Lisanna's older sister, coach to Fairy Tails Academy gymnastic team, and a

student myself! Who might you be?" Mira said looking at everyone expectantly. "Erza scarlet." Erza said holding out a hand. Mira shook it and gave an angelic smile. "and who are these 2 absolute ADORABLE boys!" she said, crushing poor gray and Natsu into her

large chest, hugging the life out of them. "g-gray." gray manged to choke out, trying to pull at Mira's thin arm in vain, she is insanely strong. Natsu didn't, or should I say, couldn't

answer, due to his face being completely crushed be Mira. He just flailed about trying to break free. Mira finally let them both go, stars in her eyes. "Juvia love, come here for sec!"

Mira shouted over her shoulder, still staring at Natsu and gray. A blue-haired girl came and stood next to Mira. She too was in a leo like me. "y-yes Mira? You called Juvia?" she

asked. _hm.. that name and way of speaking in 3__rd__ person seems familiar... OH! Juvia! _it came rushing back to me. She was there the day they all forgot me... I looked down,

taking a sudden interest in my pedicured toes. "yes Juvia, this is gray, Erza, Lisanna, and murfghbrugh."she said, indicating each person, and pointing to Natsu when saying

'murfghbrugh'. "G-Gray-Sama? I-is that you?" she said, looking at Gray in a questioning manner. "uh, yea im Gray Fullbuster. You are?" he said. Juvia looked crushed, "y-you don't

remember Juvia? Still?" tears were forming. She looked down, wiping them away.. Juvia looked up, a weak smile on her face. "u-um, my name is Juvia Loxar. Nice to meet you all."

_hmm, she said "you __don't__ remember __Juvia__? Still?" back there.. was she forgotten too?" _I thought looking at the talking group in front of me.

**Sorry to end it here, ive been sick with a major fever, HUGE headache, and swollen Lymph notes. (they are in your mouth, right at the start of your throat.) and so ive pretty much slept fr 2 days. :D I finally was able to see strait enough to type this. So yea. Sorry it was bad.. ;-;**

RANDOM QUESTION: do you prefer waffles or pancakes? [I like waffles more! :D]

**POTATO-SAN OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10! double digits! hope you enjoy!**

**Imagi-chan outsa!**

**(had to change it due to a new UN)**

~~(Juvia's POV)~~

Juvia can't believe it.. Gray-Sama... he STILL doesn't remember me! I star crying, even though im trying to stop its not working. I look up and see a blonde looking at me with pity. With a start I realize its that girl, from way long ago who was forgotten. I still don't know why I went with the others. Why I still said "Juvia doesn't know who you are either", I thought it was a prank.. so I went with it...

~~(Lucy's POV)~~

That blue haired girl, Juvia, she seems to have been forgotten too. I wonder how we were forgotten? It doesn't seem possible to make people forget other people in a few hours like that... I was lost in thought, trying to figure out how Lisanna did all this, when a hand brought me out of my daze. I saw Hisui and Yukino there, looking at me with pity. I hated the pity. "c'mon guys, lets got for karaoke and CELEBRTATE!" I shouted much louder then I meant to. They jumped, smiled, and we all jumped around looking like a bunch of crazy people. "u-um, hello?" a small voice came from behind. I turned and saw Juvia there. "yes?" I said in a softer voice. "w-well I couldn't help but overhear your plans, and was wondering if Juvia could maybe join you too?" she asked wringing her hands, and looking down. "i-if that's ok and all! Juvia doesn't have to-" "of course!" I cut in. I smiled. "of course you can come! The more the merrier right? So c'mon!" I grabbed her hand, and Yukino's hand, who, in turn, grabbed Hisui's hand, and we all ran to the locker rooms t change and go for dinner and singing.

**~~Time Skip: At Max's Karaoke Bar~~**

"This place just opened right?" Hisui said looking around at the tables and booths, taking in the carpet on the ground, and the really nice singing stage up in front. The room was full. "excuse me miss? You need a reservation on Frenzy Song Friday **(A/N I ****didn't**** know what to call it, so shush :D) **I turned, seeing a small man, with sand colored hair. "MAX!" I shrieked crushing him in a hug. "L-Lucy? That you?!" Max responded, pulling back and looking at me. I grinned. "nice place you got here." I said, motioning to the room. "yeah, remember Warren? Hes here too. We co-own together." he said while crossing his arms. My moth dropped. "no way! Warren? Where is he?! I need to see him!" I was about to turn when a voice that seemed to come from inside my head, said "well well, if it isnt little Lucy." I spun, seeing Warren standing behind me. "you're still a creep who can throw his voice into 'other peoples heads'" I said with air quotes. Warren was well known for his throwing voice act, where he throws his voice, making it seem like its in your head, kinda like he is telepathically speaking to you. I grinned, throwing my arms around his neck. "i missed you!" I said as he hugged me back, lifting me up off my feet, spinning me. "yea yea, just cause your tall enough for that.." Max sulked behind me. I smirked. "awh, someone jeeeeliuos~" I said, a purr in my words. He blushed. While Max was trying to form a full sentence, and Warren was having death-by-laughter n the ground, I turned to the girls gain. "hey, sorry, this is Max Alors, and Warren Rocko. They are old friends of mine, and the owners of this little joint here." I said smiling. "hi guys-nice to meet you-its a pleasure" they all sid at the same time, bowing. Which in turn gave the guys a full picture of Yukino's chest. Hisui and Juvia were a bit more modest. "duhhh... no problem ladies.." Warren said staring at Yukion's chest. Said person blushed. "oi, stop!" I whacked his head. "anyway, guys, wanna let us in? For singing, partying, dancing, food, drinks, and celebrating? Fairy way?" I said smirking. Warren and Max were graduates last year from Fairy Tail academy, and boy, they knew Fairy Tail had a rep for partying. We all grinned like mad people. "FAIRY TAIL PARTY TIME!" we all 6yelled, even Juvia. "call Mira! Tell her Fairy party at Max's/Warrens place, and tell her to bring the others! ITS TIME FOR OUR WINNING CELEBRATION!" we all again yelled in approval and started making calls. Max and Warren managed to get everyone out, saying there was a private party that was unexpectedly scheduled, and so they needed to leave. I felt bad for the slap marks and bruises on their faces. I grinned. _Party time. _I thought while smiling.

**Soooo bad. And short. And late. FINALS WEEK IS OVER FOR SCHOOL! SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME! IM A FREE WOMAN! WOOOOOOOO! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**hope lives are well! Listen to Fairy Tail battle music on you tube really loud when you parents aren't home, and LIVE LIFE! YOSH! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Imagi-chan is history sweetheart!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS CRITICAL INFO HERE! PLEASE READ! ITS ABOUT THE STORY! PLEASE READ!**

**-So for how Lisanna made Team Natsu forget Lucy Heartfillia and Juvia Loxar, I have been debating between 2 different options. **

**A) some form of hypnosis**

**B) Could add in a type of magic, like a potion or something. Like something in Edolas. Limited magic, but a single potion or a spell could work**

**C) Have them really remember them, but Lisanna is blackmailing them.**

**PLEASE PICK EITHER A B OR C. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, REVIEW/PM IT TO ME! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Imagi-chan is history sweethearts!**

**THIS IS CRITICAL INFO HERE! PLEASE READ! ITS ABOUT THE STORY! PLEASE READ!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO MY FAIRIES! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT HOW I HAVE STOPPED WRITING! I LOST INTREST, THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE, THEN HIGHSCHOOL STARTED, AND NOW IM BACK! :) I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE FROM NOW ON, HOPEFULLY. I MISSED YOU ALL! **

**THE NEXT CHAP SHOULD BE UP SOON-ISH.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**~Cat out**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**oh my chuck (supenatural rference, carry on) it has been so so so so so so so long! I feel so bad, and well, my compter broke, then highschool started, and I was just dying basically. Anywayyyy I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER SO I CAN WRITE THIS AGAIN WOOOOO! anyway, from last chapter, option C won, so natsu and people actually remebered her, but were being blackmailed. So yeah! Hope my writing skills are decent enough. Hope it good!**

**LETS-A GO! (mario voice)**

~(Natsu's POV)~

It was hard, seeing Luce again like that. I cold see Erza trying to drop hints about remebering her, but I dont think it worked… "Natsuuuu~" Lisanna's annoying voice came by my ear. I flinched. "what." I said in a hard deadpan voice. "come on! Lets go do something! I saw a new cafe down the road a bit, we could get some coffee or something" she said while tugging my arm. "no lisanna!" I shouted, wrenching my arms from her grasp. "you have thretened me, Erza, and Gray! Why would I actually want to spend time with you of my own free will?!" I shouted at her, ignoring the hurt look on her face. "i-i just wanted my friends back, and my boyfriend back too.." she said. "well I told before, we are over, so stop, you're just embarressing yourself now." I said, turning way, and walking over to Erza who was eating cake, and gray who was reading a magazine (with no clothes on). I flopped onto a couch and groaned. "hey natsu?" I heard someone say my name. "wha-?" "do you think that Lucy will ever forgive us?" Erza said quietly. At this point Lisanna had left the room, screeching something about make-up, so we were able to talk freely. "yeah, and Juvia?" Gray added to Erza's thought. "i dunno… I hope so.." I said, thinking about the brown eyed girl and blue haired girl. Mostly the brown eyed one though. "i just hope they will give us enough time to explain everything.."

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I see Lisanna in the deserted halls, walking up to me. "hey babe~" she whispers in my ear as she hugs me. "hey Lis" I say with a grin. "so after cheerleading practice and football practice, wanna maybe go get something to drink?" she says fluttering her eyes. "oh, I can't" I said remebering my earlier promise. "i'm going to go out with Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy in a bit." her face falls. "could I come too?" she asks. "u-um, we-ll… we were gonna go ziplining see, and I remember you didn't like it before, so I asked Lucy this time." I said. She scowled at me. "oh I see!" she spat at me. "you wanna go hang out with your littl blonde bimbo huh?" I felt my eyes widen. "no no! Erza had an extra ticket _**(a/n: I don't know how the ziplining thing works, so just bare with me) **_and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, so I invited Luce instead." I tried sayig. "whatever, go have fun with Lucy!" she said flipping her white bangs out of her eyes, and stomped away. "Lis!" I shouted after her. "Don't you 'Lis' me! Just know that after this, you had better stear clear of that little meinu! _**(a/n (again) im gonna curse in japanese :3 its fun) **_because guess what Natsi~" Lis purred to me as she sauntered back to me, wrapping her arms and legs around me, slithering up so we were face to face, her's adorning a smirk that I really didn't like, "i will hurt your poor, little, baby luce. So stear clear, or I swear to the Haha Kuso Kami, I will destroy her." and with that, she spun on her heel, and struted away, leaving me dumb-founded._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

"Natsu? You ok man?" I heard Gray say just as Erza said "Natsu?" in a worried tone. "y-yeah im good, I just miss her.."we all looked down, our shoulders slumped. "you know what? We will ork this out later, for now lets go do something. I heard that Max and Warren are holding a party for us Fairy Tail folk down at the kareoke bar, wanna go?" I asked while sitting up. "sure, that sounds cool, and I can beat you at singing flame brain!" Gray said while standing up. "yes, that could be quite enjoyable." Erza said while also standing up. "Then lets go!" I shouted wile jumping up and running for the door.

**Ok, soooo.. this was a major piece of twagoto… itll get better later hopfully, and this was just kinda filler, but important too. Anywhoooo.. see you in the next chap!**

**~Cat Out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo my fairies. How is life treating you? I am just tired of school. And the cold. Summer please comeeeeee! anyhow, here's the next chapter! (also, there will be clubbing in this chap, so expect drunk people, making out, and grinding and whatever.)**

**Lets-a Go!**

~(Lucy's POV)~

Once Hisui, Yukino, Max, Warren and I called our fairy tail friends, Max and I went out to get more drinks, food, and duck tape. Sure, we were in a bar, so there was plenty of food and rink, bu, well, its us, and we will consume it all. The duck tape was for the broken tables and chairs when the inevitable brawls will start. "Hey, Max?" I ask him as we are walking back to the bar, drinks loading me down. "hm?" he hums to me, food in his arms. "Well, have you talked to Natsu, Erza, or Gray lately?" I ask him. "well, I talked to them when we called everyone, cause I invited them." "you did whAT?!" I yell at him, stopping short. "he looked at me calmly. "i invited them. I know you guys aren't on the best of pages at the moment, but, well, I would feel bad neglecting them, and its not a party with ought them." he responded looking me dead in the eye. "how do you know we aren't on the 'best of pages'" I ask him, all anger gone. "Mira." he says simply. That makes sense, Mira was the biggest gossip in the whole school. "ok. Ill just ignore them, and itll play out good." I said with a big smile to him. He grinned back, cmon, lets get this party started!" we laughed and ran back to the bar.

~Time-skip to bar~

"we're back everyone!" I shouted as we walked through the door. Hisui cam and helped me with the drink, while Yukino helped Max with the food. Warren was setting up the music. "oh, haha, I'm still in my sweatpants and leo from earlier, and I really want to shower, I'm going to run home and change, ok?" I said to the others. "we will come too!" Hisui said to me, grabbing Yukino's hand. "yea, but do you maybe have something we could borrow?" Yukino added. "of course!" I said smiling. "be back soon!" I yelled to Warren and Max as we ran out the door. "wear your club outfit! This is gonna be a Fairy Tail 2.0 party!" Warren yells to us. "You just said 2.0 and club in the same sentence, you sure it wont totally suck?!" I yell back.

~Time-skip to Lucy's house~

we reached my small flat in 5 minutes, wanting to hurry to get ready. "ok, yuki, you first, Hisui and I will pick your outfit, now go!" I say while throwing towel at her, she runs to the bathroom, and soon water is running. "k, c'mon" I say to Hisui. 5 dresses later, Yukino comes back out, and we toss her a dress. Its a midnight blue dress that is short and tight with thin spaghetti straps. It glitters slightly as she moves, just enough to give her an illusioning look. It looks really good with her short silver hair, and big hazel eyes. "ok, ill start doing your hair, Lucy, you go shower now." Hisui says to me, and I grab a towel. After my shower, I come out and see Yukino's hair flat ironed with a small dark blue flower in her hair, like she always has. "cute!" I shout grinning. "haha thanks!" she says while laughing. "here is your dress Lucy, Hisui go shower now." Yuki says, while handing a towel to Hisui, and pointing at an even shorter strapless hot pink dress. "get changed! Then ill do your hair." Yukinosays clapping her hands, trying to get me moving. After Hisui comes out, she sees me in the dress, with my hair down, flat ironed, and my bangs covering my eye just a little. "wow Lucy! You look really good!" she says while pushing her dripping hair out of her face. "c'mon! Lets get you ready!" I say, grabbing the black dress Yukino and I layed out for her. Its shorter, es, but more loose, and it has white trim. By the time we were all done, Hisui's hair was just brushed, so it had a small wave in it, and it was down. I glanced at the clock "oh geez! We gotta go! Its been an hour, and knowing Fairy Tail, I hope there's enough booze for us!" I grabbed my phone, my black leather jacket that I use for special occasions only, and my black laced high heels. Yukino had on a black jacket that had tight long sleeves and only went to the middle of her rib cage, and black high heels with spikes on the back. Hisui had on a black jacket that was right below her chest, and It zipped up, it had long sleeves, and a hood which she put on, and white high heels with black studs up the sides. "shall we? I ask while holding my arms out to my friends after pocketing my phone and wallet. "we shall" they said in sync while grinning.

~time-skip to bar~

When we got back to the bar, it looked like the whole academy was there. I even saw my 2 friends who were a freshman and sophomore (they are smart kids, and won't get drnk, just maybe make out or something, who knows.), but aside from that, there was only juniors and seniors. "C'mon!" I shouted to Yukino and Hisui over the music, dragging them to the bar. "9 shots of tequila, Max" I said the sand haired man. He grabbed the glasses and poured the drink, filling them all the way up. "on three!" Hisui shouted. "1..2..3!" we all said in sync. We shot the whole thing down our throats, laughing through the burn. We finished the other 2 off, and in that moment, I saw my cousin from Sabertooth, Sting, come up. By this point, we were all a little tipsy, but just enough to make up looser and really happy. "Stinggggg!" I shouted throwing my arms around his neck. "Hey lucy-lu!" he yelled back, using his nickname for me. "guys, this is my cousin from Saber, his names sting!" I said to the girls. "sting, this is Yukino and Hisui" I said pointing to the respectable girls in turn. I saw him nod to both, but his eyes returned to Yukino. "wanna dance?" he asked in a seductive voice. Yukino looked at me. "go on" I said with a grin and a slight push. "sure!" she said with confidence, grabbing sting's hand, and running to the packed dance floor. "they are soooo cute together!" Hisui gushed to me. "they so are" I said grinning at her. I grabbed a beer from Max, and chugged some. I saw an older guy standing at the counter looking at Hisui, he was maybe 21, only 2 years older then us. "someones got his eye on you" I whispered to Hisui. "ehhh?" she turned to me, then looking around wildly. He started to walk over. "hello, my names Arcadios" he said to Hisui. "I'm Hisui" she replied with a slight blush, from the man or the drink n her hand, I don't know. "wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand. "sure!" she replied grabbing his hand and downing her drink, then handing the cup to me. They ran off, and started dancing **cough** grinding **cough** next to sting and yukino. Now it was just me. I looked around and spotted Juvia standing next to a boy with spiky white hair and a girl with big pink hair. I grabbed my cup and waled over there. "hey Juv!" I said flinging my arms over her shoulders in a half-hug. "hello Lucy! How are you?" she asked polity. "good good, who is this?" I said pointing to the boy and girl. "This is Lyon and Sherry! They are from Lamia Scale academy." they waved. "I'm Lucy" I said with a smile. "we should go dance-" my sentence was cut off half way cause I saw a flash of pink hair. "Lucy?" Juvia asked with some concern. "hm? I'm good, lets go find some hot guys to dance with!" I said grabbing her hand "nice meeting you!" I shouted to Lyon and Sherry. "bye!" they yelled back with a wave. We headed out to the full dance floor. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the mass of people who were all grinding on each other. We started dancing with each other, cause really, you don't have a true friendship unless your just a little gay with them **a/n, please ****don't**** take ****offense**** to this, ****I'****m not trying to be rude, its just what I think. I ****am a huge supporter of LGBT+,**** so please ****don't**** think ****I'm**** discriminating.) **I had my drink n my hand, and was chugging the bitter liquid. I felt really light and giggly now at this point, so when I felt 2 strong hands wrap around my waist, I didn't hesitate to push my hips into theirs. I saw Juvia grinding into another man, but it was so dark, that I couldn't tell who. I wrapped my arms up around the persons neck behind me, and tugged a little on their hair, while grinding into their waist harshly.

~(Natsu's POV)~

Gray, Erza, and I all made it to Max's and Warren's little Karaoke bar, but when we walked in, it looked more like a dance club then anything else, drunk teens were tripping around each other, some taking shots, others playing drinking games, but most were either dancing (if that's what you call it) or just making out in the dark corners. Erza went off with a blue haired guy with a red tattoo around his eye, and Gray disappeared into the dance floor frenzy. I walked up to the bar and ordered a line of shots. After downing each one, I saw a blonde head, and when they turned and I saw a grinning Lucy. She was with Juvia, and both of them were more then a bit tipsy, and they ran into the grind circle. I grabbed a cup of beer, and went into the dance floor too. I saw Gray, and he walked up behind Juvia, grabbing her waist, and they started grinding into each other. Lucy was pushed up against Juvia too due to there being so many people, so I went up behind her, and wrapped my hands over her hips, and pushed my waist into hers. She instantly reacted, pushing her hips into my crouch area, making me bite back a small moan. _What is going on with me?! Whats with the __almost__ moan?! Why Lucy? _thoughts like this swirled around my mind, but I was snapped out of it, when Lucy brought her arms back behind my neck, tugging my hair slightly, and shifting her hips harder against mine. It was a bit a serious turn on. I brought her closer to me, so that her back was completely flush against my chest, and we were grinding, creating some troublesome friction, giving me a slight hard on. I glanced up and saw Gray and Juvia looking like they were trying to become one person, if I wasn't dancing with Lucy, I might actually laugh at Gray, but I was finally there with my Luce, and I wasn't about to let that go. Well, that was until she turned and looked at me with a half-drunk look of pure shock and anger.

**So I will end this here. Sorry if it was a bit.. um.. yeah.. anyway, I actually had fun writing this, so yeah! Ill try and have the next chap up soon. Later! **waves****

**Cat Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CRITICAL IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**ok, so I went back, and edited a bunch of stuff, so the story line makes a lot more sense. Its not totally clean, but hey, its freaking late, im tired, and it will just have to do. Love you all! **

**SO YEAH!**

**please go back, and re-read from at least chapter 4 on, so it will make more sense. Good Night y'alll! (or good morning!) ((or afternoon.. or whatever time you currently are in.))**

**Cat Out! w**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyy, so im not going to bother you with some long-ass intro thing, so here's the next chap!**

**Lets-a Go!**

_~Previously~_

_but I was finally there with my Luce, and I wasn't about to let that go. Well, that was until she turned and looked at me with a half-drunk look of pure shock and anger._

~(Lucy's POV)~

I was giddy. And happy and drunk and grinding on someone who hand literal hands sent from heaven itself. That sounds bad… but yeah, I was still trying to wrap my intoxicated head around that fact. I saw Juvia and her man who was still unknown to me, and I swear they need to get a room soon, because it looks like step 2 is coming up pretty quick here.

My no-faced man wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me into him even more, (if that's possible), and we were so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, sending shudders down my body. Fucking hormones. I could feel that he was taller them me by about a head, and he had rock and abs. I wanted a face to go with this body right now. I turned my head around a bit, and saw onyx eyes staring back at me.

Oh hell no.

I wrenched my way from his grasp, and backed up. Well as much as I could considering there were bodies left and right. "Luce-" he started to say. "n-no. Don't call me Luce, only the Natsu I now can call me that!" I said, trying to for coherent sentences, but it was hard cause the lights, music, and alcohol was slurring my words and slowing my brain down. "but I am the Natsu you know, im right here. I promise" he looked at me with so much sincerity in his eyes, that my drunk walls crumbled and fell against him sobbing. "w-why!" I sobbed into his shirt.

He just grabbed my hand, and pulled us out of the mass of shifting bodies, and outside. It was pretty warm, and clear out, and I could see the stars. Natsu turned and faced me, looking at me in the eyes with a broken look. "so, I know that we really haven't talked all that much, considering that we met on day 1, then didn't talk for months, but I still feel so so close o you, and I feel really bad for what I did." he said. We were sitting on the front steps now. "i just want you to know, that it was never you. Lisanna blackmailed me, Erza, and Gray into leaving you alone. She is horrible. Last year she was so nice to everyone, and was the center of attention by default for that, but then you showed up, and I think that scared her. So she turned into.. well whatever she is now." I was crying again.

I felt horrible for treating all of them like that. And for going through that. "Natsu.." I whispered to him. He had tears falling down his face now. "i-im so sorry Luce! I just want you to see that! Please!" he put his head in his hands and was crying a bit harder now. My mind hit a certain clarity in that moment, and I felt the drunkenness ware off. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and put my head on his shaking shoulder. "i forgive you, please don't cry." I said to him in a kind voice.

It hurt me to know that I was part of the reason he was like this. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and looked at me in the eyes, but glancing down at my mouth. My breathing hitched at bit, but I leaned in a bit. It was in that moment, under the clear, warm fall night, that I kissed Natsu Dragneel.

For about half a second anyway.

A bunch of drunk teens came crashing through the door, and drunkenly tottered down the road, not noticing us. "damn it" Natsu said, but he stood up, pulling me to my bare feet. (my shoes were inside in a corner somewhere), and he grabbed my waist, pulling me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and pressed my lips to his again. This is going to sound totally cliche and such, but fireworks literally were happening everywhere.

We broke for a breathe, our foreheads against each other. "wanna go back inside and dance some more?" Natsu asked me. _Juvia! _my brain screamed at me. "Juvia!" I forgot about her! I spun on my heel, and ran inside, pulling Natsu with me. I saw her making out with none other then one Gray Fullbuster. "so ice brains finally got the girl huh? Well, drunk version anyway.." he said. I smacked his arm, but I was smiling.

I felt glad for Juvia, knowing that she loved Gray with her whole heart, even though he was a class A asshole to her. "cmon, lets get something to drink, then lets go dance." I said over the music to the pink haired male beside me.

We got 7 shots of strait tequila, and downed them in 20 seconds. I flinched at the burn in my throat. "Lets go!" Natsu yelled, pulling me to the even more crowded dance floor. We wiggled our way to the center, and pushed our way next to Erza and Jellal. They were dancing (grinding **cough**) and making out at the same time.

I pushed my hips into Natsu's already feeling the buzz again. I felt his hands on my hips, then we started to dance, forgetting about Lisanna, the blackmailing, and just had fun getting drunk, dancing, and passing out with the rest of Fairy Tail that night.

**THIS. WAS. SO. MUCH. EW. UUUGGGHHHHHHHH im so sorry for this… ;-; (it was so short too…. I'm such a failure.. so sorry...)**

**R+R, later!**

**Cat Out!**


End file.
